Kevin
Kevin is Samurai Ranger Water, the Blue Samurai Ranger. As the Blue Ranger, he pilots the Dragon FoldingZord and controls the element of water. Kevin is also the second-in-command of the team. Character History Kevin first appeared in Origins, when he joins the Samurai Rangers to save the world. In The Team Unites, where he, along with his fellow Rangers fight off the Nighlok Rofer. In the next episode, Kevin revealed to Mia that he gave up his dream to become an Olympic swimmer to be a Samurai Ranger. Swordfish Kevin plays an important role in Fish Out of Water, where he is assigned the crucial task of catching the elusive SwordfishZord in order to save the other Rangers, who have been incapacitated by the stench of the Nighlok Yamiror's breath. He succeeds in catching the Swordfish Zord, and in Forest for the Trees he is allowed to keep both the Swordfish Zord and the Swordfish Samurai Disk. Battle Plans After being injured in battle by Robtish, Kevin and Emily are in bed trying to recover. Though injured, Kevin is busy drawing up a new Megazord blueprint, which is combining the Samurai Megazord and Battlewing Megazord. When Jayden is in battle with Robtish (once again) in the park, Kevin and the other rangers locate and help Jayden defeat the big wave of Moogers. When they are finished they focus on Robtish. Robtish is defeated by all of the Rangers and turns into a Megamonster. The Samurai Rangers then make their Megazord, and Robtish begins to summon his Flying Moogers to create havoc on the Samurais. Kevin gives Jayden his sketchbook, and along with Mike, form the Battlewing, make a Samurai combination, and create the Samurai Battlewing Megazord. They fly in the air, destroying many Flying Moogers along the way, until the Moogers begin to retreat. The Battlewing Megazord however, catches up with them and quickly dispose of them and begin to fight Robtish. They use their Megablade, and quickly defeat Robtish. Jayden then accepts the fact he needs his team to protect the world, and to fulfill his role as the leader of the Samurai Rangers. Get in Gear In an alternate universe, the RPM Power Rangers are fighting a battle against the evil computer virus Venjix. In the wastelands, the Sky Rev Megazord, with Scott Truman piloting, faces off against Professor Cog. Professor Cog defeats him and retreats into the Samurai dimension after fighting the SkyRev Megazord. Professor Cog and his Grinders enters the dimension via a dimensional-crossing subway train. He comes across the six Samurai Rangers fighting a group of Grinders and fended them off. Kevin and Mike don't trust him, but Jayden offers to take him to the Shiba House. Once there, Scott mocks how the Samurai Rangers are "old school". Kevin is quite fed up with Scott and complains about him almost cutting his head off during the battle that took place earlier. After being shown around the Shiba House, the seven Rangers fight Professor Cog once more, but he opens up a portal which sucks all but himself and Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, into the RPM dimension. It is possible that they meet Doctor K and the other RPM Rangers during this journey. Later, while Jayden and Scott deal with Professor Cog, Sergeant Tread, Grinders and Moogers, the other Samurai Rangers are tossed out of the vortex. Emily tells Scott that the RPM Rangers say hello. The other Samurai Rangers attack Cog and Tread. After defeating the two of them, Jayden says that they have to fight off the rest of the Nighloks. The five Samurai Rangers ride on their horses and Scott and Antonio ride in the Mustang. The five Samurai Rangers defeat General Gut, the leader of the Nighlok Invasion force. Gut grows to Mega size, and the Rangers summon the Battlewing Megazord. The Rangers fight him, but Gut knocks down the Megazord, forcing the Rangers to lose the Battlewing formation. Kevin says that Gut is too strong for them, but he activates the Shark Zord as it fights against Gut's snake. The Samurai Megazord then combine with the Shark Sword to become the Samurai Shark Megazord. At the subway, Scott tells the Rangers that he has to head back to his dimension. Scott tells the team that they're good, but are still "old school". At this point, Kevin seems to still be annoyed by Scott. Scott reenters his dimension and the Samurai Rangers go home. Super Megaforce Kevin and the other Samurai Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Kevin is an honest and devoted master swordsman and an expert swimmer. His strict but wise father trained him from birth in the ways of the Samurai. His devotion is often the cause of comic relief in the group, but when it comes time to get a job done, this warrior is good for the team. His skill may also be compared to the same as Jayden. Samurai Ranger Water, the Blue Samurai Ranger As the Blue Ranger, Kevin has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Mega Mode Blue Ranger morphs into his Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes he morphs his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *Dragon FoldingZord *SwordfishZord Apperances: Samurai Episodes 1-18, 20, Super Samurai Episodes 1, Clash of the Red Rangers, Super Samurai 5-10, 12, 15, 17, 20-22 - Super Samurai= Super Samurai Mode For added power in close combat and ground battles, Blue Ranger goes into Super Mode with the Black Box. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Dragon FoldingZord *SwordfishZord Apperances: Super Samurai Episodes 2, 13, 16, 19 - Super Mega= Super Mega Mode While in the Black Box's Super Samurai Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Blue Ranger can morph his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Spin Sword **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Dragon FoldingZord *SwordfishZord Apperances: Super Samurai Episodes 2, 13, 16 - Shogun= While in Super Mega Mode, the Blue Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord This form is exclusive to Super Samurai Episode 13. - Illusion= This mode appeared during the first of Trickster's illusions. During this illusion, Kevin was the leader of the team instead of Jayden and had possessed the Super Samurai jacket and had the Black Box on his Spin Sword. This illusion lasted until he remembered he was not the leader. *The fact of the Blue Samurai Ranger being the leader in the first illusion is possibly a reference to the fact that his zord is a dragon, and dragons in Japanese culture are among the wisest and mightiest animals. This form is exclusive to Super Samurai Episode 21. }} Ranger Key The Blue Samurai Ranger Key is Kevin's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the Blue Samurai Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers while fighting Headridge. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers in their fight with Matacore. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers in their fight with Osogain. The Blue Samurai Ranger key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Super Megaforce Blue for his Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike attack, which was used once against Skatana. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with Blue Samurai being the second to go. Gallery Blue ranger.jpg|Kevin in Season 1 Kevin.jpg|Kevin in Season 2 Notes *The character on his helmet is the kanji character for "Water." *Early scripts listed his name as "Baron." *Like his counterpart, he is a very disciplined samurai but doesn't always know when to get cool when it's time to. *Also, a "Dark" Super version was revealed as part of Mega Bloks' upcoming waves. It is a blue version of Jayden's Sentai counterpart's 'Gedou' mode. *Next to Jayden, Kevin has the most uses of Super Samurai Mode. *Kevin is the 1st Power Ranger to be a swimmer training to be in the Olympics. *He, Mike, and Emily are the only Rangers so far without confirmed surnames. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Samurai, Kevin is voiced by Tsuguo Mogami. *Aside from Lauren, Kevin is the only ranger from Samurai to not appear unmorphed at any point during Power Rangers Super Megaforce. See Also ru:Кевин Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers